


A Doggone Mess

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [5]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtubers RPF
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Just ask, Not angsty, Stuff, Werewolf AU, but he's there for only like a line or two, gar's is breif, good dog, if yall ever want some of my werewolf lore, magic jack, magic pj, mark becomes an actual pupper as a werewolf, mark's a wolfie, pretty fluffy actual, ~~i really want to give it out~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Mark is a werewolf. A series of moments that are Mark's life as he deal with this.1. How Ethan finds out what Mark is2. Jack is in LA for a con. Of course there is a full moon.3. Amy takes Mark for a walk. Nothing goes as planned.4. Mark and Tyler run into another werewolf youtuber





	1. Dog Eat Dog World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's a werewolf. Tyler knows. Ethan doesn't, but he's new.

Mark had been pacing nervously all day.

“I mean, might as well get the reveal over with asap, but still… what if it scares him off? It’s not like he’ll just be able to leave, this is the opposite side of the country! Maybe we should’ve tried to tell him when we were offering him a job.”

“Ninety-percent of your nerves are probably just the moon.” Tyler attempted to calm Mark’s anxiety a bit. “Anyway, he’ll understand and accept it if he’s really meant to be working with you.” He check his phone and sighed. “It’s getting late. We should get ready for the shift. If you’re not changed back in time, I’ll pick Ethan up tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Mark ran a hand down his face before taking the short leather strap and heading to the bathroom. “You know the drill: let me out when I paw at the door.”

It was almost weird to Tyler. Seeing Mark so calm and almost casual about shifting, a stark contrast to how it ha been back in highschool.

Tyler had wanted to go on hunts - ‘they’re not hunts, Tyler, they’re called retrievals’ - with his parents for years. Catch the creature that was making problems. So when a werewolf or two was heard to be roaming Cincinatti, Tyler was eager to be the one to find one, prove himself. He didn’t succeed, but following the signs led him to someone else. A recently-bitten casual friend. Thomas had been there for Mark’s first frightening shift the night before, and Tyler offered his knowledge, help, and supplies for the second.

The Fischbach had looked so scared as the trio walked into the woods, the light fading with the sun. It was the only time they’d chained him up, since Tyler had no idea what ‘breed’ of werewolf he’d been bit by. Mark had gotten lucky. A class D, maybe C at worse. He didn’t keep much of his human self, but he didn’t becoming a killer either. The happy, bouncy wolf however, couldn’t take away the image of the teenager, chained to a tree, eyes wide and a cloth in his mouth the only thing to muffle his screams as the change happened.

Tonight, however, there were no screams. Just pained grunts accompanied by the creaking of bones and eventually a pawing at the door. The werewolf that bounded out was excited, always happy to see people, and Chica - who had been waiting by the door - attempted to tackle the far bigger canine.

Tyler didn’t go into the family business, never asked to go on retrievals again. The people affected had become almost too real to him.

oOo

Ethan had been over at Mark’s since about 10:00 am, Tyler and Mark walking him through the basics of the equipment used and such. They took a break around 1:00 pm for lunch - a few sandwiches - and then Mark went to work recording while the other editor, Kathryn, showed the blue-haired boy how she usually edited and her friend Amy played with Chica. Eventually both left, leaving Ethan to get the handle of the equipment getting to know Tyler a bit more.

“Hey, Ethan?” Ethan looked up from his editing. “There’s one more thing Mark and I wanted to ask you to help us with.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ethan stretched. Just another thing to add to the pile. It was a bit intimidating, having all of this thrown at him at once, but he was sure he’d get used to it quickly enough.

“... it’s really fine if you don’t want to do it.” Tyler sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s a really, weird thing to ask I guess?”

“Well I can’t really turn you guys down if you don’t tell me what it is.” Ethan set his headphones to the side and spun completely around to face Tyler.

“Mark and I were wondering if you were willing to me take care of him once a month.” Tyler wasn’t meeting his eyes, a sort of grimace on his face.

“What?” Ethan shook his head slightly, as if the words would make more sense if mixed around.

“Mark has this… condition, where he really should have somebody watching over him a few nights a month, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me out.”

“What is it?” Ethan had never heard about it, but then again despite the info one can find on the internet, Mark’s entire life wasn’t for display.

“Ethan, there’s no other way to say it.” Mark entered the room, and he stared him right in the eyes. “I’m a werewolf.”

“... did you guys really think I was going to fall for that?” Ethan snorted, shaking his head slightly.

“... no, I guess not.” Tyler admitted. “It’s getting late. I’ll give you a ride home. You did good today, I think we’re gonna make a good team.”

“Thanks.” Ethan grinned at the praise. “I kinda want to walk back to my apartment though. It’s probably a good idea if I know the way.”

“Okay, see ya tomorrow.”

The night was cool, refreshing even, and Ethan couldn’t help but to grin. It was like a dream, being able to work with such amazing people, being a part of something.

A few minutes into his walk, he heard feet running up behind him.

“Hey! Ethan!” Mark was running towards him, and Ethan stopped to allow the other youtuber the chance to catch up.

“Everything okay?” He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Listen, it’s probably not a good idea to be out and about alone, and you’ve only been in LA like a day, why don’t you just stay at my place tonight?” Mark offered, a smile Ethan would almost call shy gracing his features. “And then tomorrow, maybe we can head to your apartment and help you get set up?”

Ethan contemplated it.

He never got the chance to reply.

Mark gasped, suddenly jerking forward and landing with a thud on his knees, a hand flying to his back and touching his spine.

“Mark…?” Ethan hesitantly took a step towards him. Mark made a pained noise and attempted to get back to his feet. When he failed at that, he started to crawl on his hands and knees until he was against the wall of the closest building, in the shadows. “Mark, are you okay?”

“YeaaaaAAAAAGHK-” Mark started and cut off sharply, face screwed up tightly.

What followed was a sound that made Ethan’s insides churn. An old grinding and creaking sound like he’d never heard before. He could do nothing but stare, watching Mark’s bones warp and shift underneath the skin, Mark himself fidgeting, teeth clenched tightly to hold back as much noise as he could.

After Ethan had no idea how much time, but was probably less than the eternity it seemed to be, Mark stopped moving. But he wasn’t really Mark anymore. Mark wasn’t covered in fur and on all fours. The beast that the man had become got onto his four feet, shaking its pelt and sniffing the air curiously. Bright golden eyes landed on Ethan, sizing him up, and before he could react the beast bounded towards him, two giant paws nocking into his shoulders and sending him to the ground.

His brain stopped working as he looked up and was met with those animalistic eyes looking right back. The monster opened his maw, revealing fangs that were sharp and stood out clearly against the black fur… and then proceeded to slobber all over Ethan’s face.

“H-hey, hey, c’mon, let me breath,” Ethan pushed against Mark’s (?) face until he was finally able to shimmy his was out from under the, well, apparently werewolf. For second it looked like the canine was going to pounce on him once more, but instead Mark just hopped around excitedly, walking in tight circles around Ethan and sniffing every inch of him. “So… how do I get you home?”

As it turned out, it was night impossible to make a giant werewolf do what you wanted it to do - go figure - and Ethan just had to do his best attempting to push/call Mark in the direction of his home while also keeping him from being distracted.

“Mark!” Relief flooded Ethan at the sound of Tyler’s voice, and Mark immediately bounded over to his friend. “Oh thank God he wasn’t far.”

“... so, you weren’t joking then.” Ethan awkwardly shuffled over to the two.

“Yeah, no, we weren’t.” Tyler sighed. “Mark’s a werewolf. Has been for over ten years. Now come on, let’s get home before some Retrievers try ‘save’ you.” Tyler walked off, and Mark followed after with little cajoling. Tyler gestured for Ethan to follow. “Come on, you must have loads of questions and I’m the perfect guy to answer them.”

When they were back at Mark’s the door locked and the werewolf checking out Chica, Tyler got out a beer and filled Ethan a glass of water before sitting down at the kitchen table. And he explained.

He didn’t ask for Ethan’s help again.

Ethan was there the night before the full moon anyway.


	2. Bark Worse Than His Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in LA during a full moon

The night air was warm, but far cooler than the noon heat of LA.

It was always nice to come to cons, but sometimes Jack wondered if it was really worth bearing the overwhelming heat.

He should probably be in bed, resting up before the flight home tomorrow, but he’d much rather enjoy one last glimpse of the city, a nighttime one, one where he wasn’t being mobbed by fans; he did love them, but it was nice to sometimes just take a moment being a bit more Sean McLoughlin and a little less Jacksepticeye.

It was just as he looked up to admire the sky, lit up by a full moon, that he heard the telltale howl of a wolf.

Last time Jack had checked, wolves didn’t live in Los Angles. Heck, wolves barely lived in California.

He was never gladder that some things had stuck after having lived in Ireland for most of his life, such as always carrying a bag with some basic necessities. Jack pulled out three sticks, all engraved with similar markings, and looked around. The howl had sounded close, and Jack wasn’t about to go looking for trouble, but with how he hadn’t seen anybody else out yet it was more than likely the werewolf had already decided the Irishman would make the perfect midnight snack.

Jack spun around at the sound of four giant paws running on pavement and threw the sticks in his hands at the creature.

“Collum Tarso Relligo!” Jack shouted and the runes responded, glowing as they soared through the air and finding their mark. The werewolf yelped as it fell forward, its momentum causing it to slide across the cement. The still-glowing sticks had warped into bands, one around the front two paws, the back two, and the third wrapped around the wolf’s throat. A whine rumbled in rumbled in the werewolf’s throat and it looked to Jack with what he could only describe as puppy dog eyes. 

“Well aren’t you nice fellow.” Jack squatted down. He hadn’t run into too many werewolves in his time, but the few he’d encountered had looked far different. They’d walked on two legs and been far more vicious and monstrous in appearance. This one, however, looked like a normal wolf. Except that it was far too big. And had stretched and ripped clothing. The werewolf wiggled a bit, getting closer to jack until its head was close enough for its tongue to slip out and lick Jack’s knuckles. “Sorry bud, I can’t let you go.”

Getting a giant wolf to his hotel room was actually easier than he’d thought it would be. He took off the bindings on the feet and turned them into a sort of leash that connected to the make-shift collar and was able to get the wolf to follow him. They were a rather cheerful and energetic, doing that excited dog hop thing. 

Once they were back in Jack’s hotel room – thank God he’d chosen a room with the door on the outside – he rebound their feet and let them have the comforter from the bed. While the werewolf didn’t seem entirely happy with the situation, it at least didn’t make too much noise and seemed to be some kind of comfortable. He rummaged through his packed belongings and pulled out the leather tome he’d been told to take with him everywhere. He also hadn’t taken it, he rarely used it, but was only the time you didn’t have something that you needed it. 

“Lycan canis huh?” The description matched the werewolf before him. Mostly wolf-like, rather tame, didn’t retain much humanity but also didn’t have any extra aggression. Not that it actually helped much. Jack had no idea what to do with the werewolf. He didn’t know any American Retrievers and wasn’t really in the mood to stay up super late into the night trying to find one. “I guess I’ll just… ask you what to do in the morning?”

Jack went to sleep surprisingly fast for having a monster known for eating the flesh of men whining from around the end of the bed.

oOo

“Ugh…” Mark groaned, slowly blinking awake. His limbs felt sore and stiff, uncomfortable. He sat up and reached up to run a hand down his face – and find his other hand forced to follow. A bit more awake now, Mark looked at his wrists to find a wood circle around them, runes pulsing with a green glow that got brighter when he tried to force his way out of it. A similar one encircled his ankles and, by the feel of it, his neck as well. “What the-“

He also wasn’t at his house. It looked like a hotel room, not the fanciest but also not too bad. He sighed in frustration. He’d woken up after transforming in odder and worse places, but this was definitely high on the Not Good list. At least he still had clothes on, no matter how stretched and ripped up they were. Cautiously, he managed to get to his feet, careful to make as little sound as possible. If he could just call Ryan or Matt they could explain to whoever it was that caught him or saved him or whatever what was going on…

Mark hadn’t expected to recognize the person sleeping on the bed, using only the sheets as a blanket; to be fair, it was probably too warm for the comforter anyway. 

“Jack?”

The Irishman woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, blinking at Mark with clear confusion on his face.

“Mark? What are you doing here?” His eyes looked at Mark a bit longer, then slowly made their way down to the thing on Mark’s neck, then his wrists, and back up to Mark’s face again. Jack did this for a few moments before saying, rather intelligently, “Oh… Oh. OH!”

“Good morning?” Mark offered.

“MARK, YOU’RE A WEREWOLF???”  Jack shouted and Mark sighed. Off to a great start so far. 

“Surprise? Could you, uh,” Mark raised his hands a little higher, “Get these off?”

“Reveneo.” Jack flicked his wrist, the same green as the runes sparkling off his hands, and the bindings flew off of Mark and into Jack’s hand, no longer circles but almost ordinary looking sticks. “Mark, I had no idea.”

“I hope not. I’d like to think I’ve done a good job of keeping it secret.” Mark ruffled his hair, blinking at the discomfort on his eyeballs. The bright side was his contacts hadn’t fallen out, but man did sleeping in them suck. “So you’re, what, a wizard or something?” 

“No, nothing so formal.” Jack shook his head as he put his sticks into a bag. “But you don’t live near woods, especially in Ireland, and not pick up a thing or two. How long have you been transforming?” The worry was clear on Jack’s face.

“I don’t know, eight-ish years now? Long enough to know what I’m doing. Well, usually. Matt and Ryan have been helping me out lately, mostly making sure I don’t leave the house when I’m shifted, but it looks like things didn’t pan out today.” Mark could vaguely remember insisting on going for a walk last night, claiming he’d be fine and that the cons had left him a bit drained of people and a bit restless to just walk on his own. Matt had pointed out that was exactly why Mark shouldn’t go out.

Well.

Looks like Matt had been right.

“Can I use your phone?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” Jack tossed his phone over.

Even held a few inches from his head was not far enough to save himself from the Ryan’s shouting.

oOo

“Mark!”

“Hey Jack.” Mark grinned and embraced the Irishman. “I’m so glad we’re able to meet up. I mean, I’m probably gonna be mostly busy with the tour, but it’s nice to see a familiar face finally.”

“I know, trust me I know.” Jack chuckled, undoubtedly thinking about his own tour experiences. “Could I talk to you for a second though? Maybe… away from most people?”

Mark sighed. Yeah. He knew this was going to come up.

“Yeah, sure.”

Once they were away from the crew, Jack’s expression got more serious.

“Mark-”

“March first is the full moon, I know Jack, everybody else has already stressed my ear off about it but I’ve got this.”

“It’s always the times you say ‘I’ve got this’ that something seems happens. I know because both Tyler and Ethan complain to me about it.” Mark waved off Jack’s concerns.

“Tyler and Ethan will complain to anybody. They have a right to, admittedly, but I can handle one or two nights with a shift right after a show. Don’t worry about it Jack.” Mark reassured. It was nice having people look out for him, but man was it starting to get annoying.

“Well, you know your limits better than I do.” Jack still didn’t look entirely pleased with that. “There’s one more thing. A friend of mine was wondering if maybe, well, he’s super curious-”

“You told somebody I’m a werewolf?” Mark nearly shouted, but caught himself.

“He’s a wizard! I wanted to see if there could be something I could give you to help out on March 1st, and there aren’t too many werewolves in Brighton, and he’s really curious about the magic things. He’s completely self taught-”

“Sure, why not.” Mark’s life was already messed up after all. “Somebody may as gain from my predicament.”

“Good because I’m already here!” A vaguely familiar face popped out from around the corner, grinning. “I’m PJ, nice to meet you. Now tell me, what is being a werewolf like?”


	3. Who Let The Dogs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy takes Mark for a walk. Nothing goes as planned.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Tyler was lying on the couch, but he really did look like being more or less useless was killing him.

“It’s really not a problem.” Amy assured him, leaning against the wall close to the bathroom. Mark’s pained grunts could just barely be heard, the door luckily blocking out most of the sounds. “You had surgery, Ethan’s busy, and anyway, it’s fun playing with Mark.”

“I know, I just… it’s my job. Like, literally part of what he pays be is because I do this for him, and I’m also his registered Retriever,” Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s really fine Tyler.” Amy repeated and went to open the bathroom door. Out bounded Mark, now shifted into his technically-a-werewolf-but-more-like-a-big-puppy form. For a moment it looked like he was about to tackle Amy, a thing he seemed to very much enjoy doing to everybody, but instead ran off to Tyler.

“Mark, Mark c’mon, I’m fine.” Mark whined at that, nose tapping Tyler’s knees before the wolf darted off up the stairs and came back down with the comforter from his bed in tow. He set it down in front of Tyler, and when the man didn’t grab it right away he barked. “Okay, geez, you know I’m supposed to be looking after you today.”

“Face it Tyler, right now you’re more pitiable than the man with a terrible illness that makes him a literal monster three days of the month.” Amy teased. Mark quickly got distracted by Chica, who jumped on him playfully. It wasn’t long before the two were running around the apartment.

“... Amy, there’s one more thing I have to ask.” Tyler shifted uncomfortably under the blanket. “It’s not really something I like to put on other people but, well… Mark, when he’s Mark, hasn’t been getting out as much lately. So that leaves Wolf Mark very restless. I, I want you to take him for a walk.” Tyler grit out the phrase. He always made an effort not to dehumanize Mark while he was shifted, but it did get hard not to give the wolf head scratches.

“No problem,” Amy watched as Mark rammed into the some of the kitchen cabinets as he chased after Chica. “... how am I supposed to do that, exactly.”

“We have… a collar.” Tyler sighed. “And a leash. Mark suggested it himself, otherwise I never would’ve bought one.”

Tyler helped Amy get the collar - actually, two collars clicked together - onto Mark and the chain-leash on. Mark sat surprisingly still through the whole thing, tail wagging like crazy. As soon as the chain was clipped on, though, Mark was hopping around again and basically dragged Amy out the door. Tyler was able to shout one last ‘Good Luck!’ and ‘Sorry!’ before they were out on the sidewalk.

“Mark, stop!” Amy did her best to grind her heels into cement, and Mark actually did slow down, sniffing everything in sight. They walked around for a bit in silence, only passing one person that didn’t give them any trouble. Mark did watch them as they passed, eyes following them until they were well behind them. “If you start peeing on something, that’s a relationship ender.”

Mark turned to look at Amy and then howled, and Amy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but to smile. He was always so dramatic, no matter what form he’s in.

Both of them froze, however, at the answering howl.

Mark sped ahead of Amy, causing her to let go of the chain, and then went back by her side, almost walking under her feet. He growled and even nipped her hand when she tried to pick the leash back up. His head was turning every which way, ears perked up, but he was hardly making a sound.

Another howl, this one closer.

Mark stepped in front of Amy, head still up, still alert. That was when the monster jumped down from the rooftops and landed in front of them.

Realistically, Amy knew that monsters existed. Tyler had explained to her that there were other werewolves. It was just hard to match up Mark with the creature in front of them. It looked more like how werewolves were portrayed in movies, more bipedal with large clawed hands, a mix of human and wolf. Torn clothes covered it. Golden, glaring eyes stared at Amy, saliva dripping from its open mouth, allowing Amy to see the sharp fangs.

Mark charged the other werewolf, running behind it and biting its tail. The other spun around and snarled, swiping at Mark. Mark was able to jump away before being hit, managing to lock eyes with Amy. It was the most clear, complex emotion she’d ever seen from him shifted. Urgency, and protectiveness. He nodded to Amy, and ran.

The other werewolf gave chase.

oOo

Mark woke up on cold, hard floor.

Yep. That was pretty par for the course. The bathroom wasn’t exactly heated. This time, though, there was a blanket covering him.

Mark sat up, groaning and looking around. Well, looking around as best he coul without his glasses or contacts. The blurry sight that met him wasn’t quite familiar. The general set up, however, was. Great. Must’ve been quite the night if he was waking up in a Retriever Hold.

Through the metal bars around him, Mark could see there were a few other cells, six in total, in this particular room. Across from him was a guy, rather young, snuggled into a blanket identical to his and snoring rather loudly. Right next to his cell was another man, older, a chain from a cuff on his neck going to the back of the cell. This guys was awake and had tied the blanket around his middle while inspecting various cuts and bruises, even bite marks. Mark couldn’t help but to notice the clear bite, well-scabbed over, on his arm.

“Morning,” Mark greeted, getting up and shuffling over to a box near the edge of his cell. It had a simple latch on it, and inside were some granola bars an a set of sweat pants.

“Do, do you know where we are? What’s going on here?!” The man demanded.

“Yeah, I do.” Mark tossed the man one of the granola bars before rummaging a bit more into the box and taking out a few bandages. He was also littered with bloody slices and could feel more than see the bruising. “What do you remember from last night?”

“I-, w-what did I do last night?” The stanger’s brow furrowed in thought.

“You were attacked by a monster recently.” Mark stated. “Welcome to the werewolf life.

“What?!”

“You don’t have to like it, but there’s really no subtle way to put it.” Mark looked into the other’s cell. The man was silent for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something else. He was cut off by a door opening and a woman walking in, a clipboard in hand.

“Good morning gentlemen. First of all, do not worry; we did not kidnap you. All will be explained in a bit.”

The man glared at her, not saying a word, but Mark stood and slipped the pants on underneath the blanket.

“Mark Fischbach. You should have my records. I just want to get this over with.”

“Of course, right this way.” She unlocked his door and led him out into a waiting room of sorts, filled out some information, and was given a copy of the incident report. He’d apparently been found locked in combat with a Lupus furorem - the guy he’d been talking to. They’d taken down the furorem with a dart and had hoped to just lead Mark back to the Retriver hold, but apparently Mark had seen them as the next threat had fought them when they’d tried to get to the other werewolf and had had to be drugged himself.

It sounded familiar, Mark could remember running from something bigger and scarier than himself, being bit into and biting into something else. Just the memory brought a growl to his throat that he didn’t realize he was making for a moment. Probably the worst part of the moon cycle: canine traits slipping in around full moon time.

“Mr. Fischbach, your Retriver is here to pick you up.” Mark sighed, folding up the report and going into another room. Tyler was there with Amy, who was holding his collar and leash - presumably what he’d been found with - and left.

Amy fussed over every scrape.

Mark did his best not to make a big deal of how good her little head scratches felt.


	4. What's Better than One Dog? TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar-wolf enters the fray

The night was warm, as nights usually were in LA, and Tyler sipped his coffe, desperately trying to stay awake. Mark, shifted to a werewolf, frollicked in the empty streets gleefully, bounding around to every new smell or sight. He was off the leash tonight since Tyler wasn’t really in the mood to be dragged around and he trusted Mark - for the most part - not to get into too much trouble. 

There was quite a distance between the two of them when mark stopped, ears perked, before whipping around with his body now low to the ground. He barked twice - a whine sound to it that Tyler recognized as meaning something bad was coming. Before Mark had reached Tyler, something barreled into the werewolf. Both went skidding across the road. Tyler cautiously approahed.

Mark was pinned to the ground by an even bigger wolf. Though obviously not anything too monsterous, the werewolf was clearly a different ‘breed’ then Mark, just barely not wolfish enough to make one terribly uneasy while looking at it. Mark tried to bite and scratch and worm his way out from beneath the other’s paws but his efforts stilled when teeth pressed up against his neck.

“Hey!”

Tyler shouted, approaching faster now. His attempt to get the werewolf’s attention worked for only a moments as he lifted his head for only a moment - just long enough to give a bark not unlike the one of warning Mark had given moments before and then returned to his position, jaw posed threateningly over Mark’s throat. 

“Back off!” Tyler shouted again, and this time he pulled out his knife, the metal clear in the monlight. The wolf looked up again, cocking his head to the side, and stepped off of Mark. Mark flipped back to his feet and immediately got between Tyler and the other, hackles raised and growling.

The other werewolf simply blinked at Tyler and Mark and then ran off, disappearing as quickly as he’d come. 

“... I think we should head home for the night.”

Mark was a bit on edge the rest of the night, practically sittting on Tyler. It took a while to cajole him back into the bathroom and to stop watching the windows and doors. Once the wolf was secured where he couldn’t make too much of a mess while shifting back into the man he was, Tyler proceeded to, finally, get at least a bit of sleep.

Mark woke up before him, and Tyler was awoken to bacon and eggs and toast.

“That was… really weird last night.” Mark sat down across from Tyler, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he pulled on the fuzzy wolf memories from last night.

“Yeah.” Tyler agreed. They’d run into other werewolves before, more often than one would think in fact, but usually they were either very friendly or very dangerous and wouldn’t leave without a fight.

“And his eyes, ugh, they were so bright,” Mark pressed the palms of his hands into his own eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a werewolf with such weird eyes before.”

“Weird eyes?” Werewolves did usually have odd eyes - vibrant, almost glowing, sometimes colored differently than the human counterpart. 

“Yeah, they were-” Mark stopped mid sentence, suddenly sitting up straight and staring in the direction of the front door. His nose twitched and his head was tilted a bit, listening. “Oh. He’s here.”

On cue the doorbell rang and Chica ran down to the front door. Both men got up and followed the dog. 

Tyler wasn’t sure what kind of man he’d thought the werewolf would be in the day time, and while surprising, oddly enough it seemed to fit.

“Gar?”

He smiled at Tyler, eyes darting behind him to Mark.

“Hey. I had no idea Mark was a werewolf.” 

Needless to say, they invited Gar in.

“So, technically I should’ve reported Mark in but honestly? I just didn’t want to.” Gar sighed, drinking some water. His other hand was at his side, scratching the curious Chica affectionately. “How long since you got bit?”

“It’s okay, Gar,” Tyler pulled out his wallet and slid the challenge coin out, passing it over to the youtuber, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh!” Gar held up the coin, admiring the engravings and various runes on it. “You’re a Retriever.”

“Not actively Retrieving, never really actively Retrieved, but yeah.” Tyler shrugged. “What about you? When were you bit?”

“Never.” Gar shook his head with a shrug, leaning back in his chair. “I’m purebred.” 

“Hey, why’d you attack me last night?” Mark didn’t really sound upset, just actually curious. 

“I work with the Retriever’s during the full moon, catching any myth that seems like it may be causing problems. When I saw you running towards Tyler, I figured you were gonna attack him. What can I say, I don’t enjoy sitting by and watching my friends being eaten.”

“That’s fair.” Mark nodded, passing over some of the raw bacon form his plate. “Any tricks and tips to being a monster of the moon?”

“Loads.” Gar smirked. 

They talked for hours.

oOo

*Random Little Facts About Purebred Werewolves*

  * They have pointer ears than humans and sharper teeth
  * Their wolf instincts do not fade with the moon
  * Their eyes flash their werewolf color during certain emotions
  * Retain the most humanity of any breed of werewolf when shifted
  * Wolf eyes are usually odder colors




End file.
